


I heard the bells

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	I heard the bells

Dec 15: Jingle bells

Gibbs scowled as he got up off his knees. He glared back towards his house. In his hands were four clusters of bells that hung from a metal hook that had recently been attached to the inside of his rear bumper. When he got ahold of the neighborhood kid, he was going to ream him so bad his daddy confessed. It had started innocently enough with a leather of bells attached to his back door. The next morning, bells hung on the backyard gate.

The third morning, a windy, December morning, Gibbs thought he would go crazy. The little brat had hung bunches all over his porch and the cacophony about drove him nuts. The former marine had been out in the predawn cold, ripping them down. This morning? The brat had targeted his Dodge charger. He had half a notion to sit up tonight with his SIG or better yet, his sniper rifle.

"Morning, boss."

Gibbs snarled. Thanks to the bell attack, he hadn't had a chance to stop for coffee.

Without missing a beat, Tony shoved a cup of coffee from a drink carrier at him. Tony placed a second cup on Gibbs desk and one on McGee's before taking hold of the last cup and dropping the carrier in McGee's trash can. "Rough morning?"

"He hung four sets of bells on the rear of the Dodge. When I started out they started ringing and when I stopped at the stop sign."

Familiar with his boss' driving, Tony winced imaging the noise. "Quiet so far, so I picked up some cold cases."

The bullpen was still quiet. Gibbs was pretty sure that he and DiNozzo were the only two on the floor. He wondered just what time his senior agent came in. It was rare for Gibbs to beat him to the office no matter how early he arrived. He looked at the open folder on his agent's desk. It was obvious DiNozzo had already been working before the coffee run. "Got anything?"

Gibbs entered the bullpen with a bit of a spring in his step. For the first day this week, no bells. He even handled a morning meeting with Vance and SecNav without losing his temper. Just as he went to get up to leave Vance's office, "Ding Ding Ding… Ding Ding Ding…Ding ding dinnnggg…" Snatching his phone from his pocket he stormed out of the office and down the stairs.

A shouted "McGee", was the agent's only warning as a phone sailed in his direction. "Boss?"

"I want to know how that got on my phone. I'm going to strangle that kid."

McGee didn't bring up the security level of the phone. When his boss was in this kind of mood, he didn't want to bring attention to himself. When Gibbs announced he was going for coffee, he let out a sigh of and exchanged relieved looks with Tony before concentrating on Gibbs' phone.

Friday morning, Gibbs stormed off the elevator. He grabbed a box of files and dragged them into the elevator.

"Gibbs?" By the time Tony got to the elevator he found Gibbs hanging from the ceiling. A ceiling tile was smashed and littering the elevator floor. The older man's elbows held him up above the ceiling. With a muffled curse, Gibbs emerged dropping unto the file box whose edge promptly collapsed twisting the former marine's knee. As he lay on the elevator floor he triumphantly held up a cluster of bells. Even when Gibbs was placed on a stretcher and taken away by the EMTs, he refused to relinquish the bells.

"Ducky! How's Gibbs? Raising the roof demanding to be released!?" Tony said beating McGee out of the hospital elevator.

"They sedated him." Ducky gave them a worried look. "The EMTs said he became extremely irrational in the ambulance. He tried to hit the one with a clump of bells for playing a holiday radio station."

"Why?"

"He claimed they were "in on it." Started to rave something about a jingle bell conspiracy." Ducky looked perplexed.


End file.
